legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicorn
Unicorn is a light-element based monster of which may be located within The Everlasting Moon, or otherwise known as The Moon That Never Sets. Appearance Unicorn resembles a mythological monster of the same name, with a few more original features specific to The Legend of Dragoon such as how it has no visible face at any point in the game. Simply, its purple mane covers its face in full entierity, and runs thinner as it travels down its back and on its tail. This purple hair is very long too, and can also be found on the back of their legs reserved for the lower half solely. It has a very large, long, and jagged orange nose which pierces through its mane, that is the only identifier of its face existing. The rest of its body is covered in white fur. Battle This monster is one of two light-element based monsters, and happens to be the weaker one. Despite this, it still has high damage dealing potential in both physical and especially magical. If you use Rose in your primary party, beware for she will take a elemental weakness bonus in damage towards both light-element spells, however, the same could be reversed, granting Rose superior 1-hit capabilities towards this monster due to the darkness element. It can heal at random one its health drops below half, also once its health reaches yellow it begins its assault in spamming Translight, once red it prefers to spam majorally Dancing Ray. It is quite a straight forward opponent for this point in the game though so it shouldn't alone be a concern for the player even if underleveled and or underpowered, if anything, you should prioritise the monsters that may be found in battle with it first. *'Horn Impulse '- Charges towards a single target and stabs them with its jagged horn dealing medium physical damage. *'HP Recovery' - Recovers by US 384, JAP 480 HP this turn. *'Translight' - Light-element based spell dealing medium to high magical damage upon a single target. *'Dancing Ray' - Light-element based spell dealing medium to high magical damage upon all targets. Encounter rate: Very common Battle pairing / formation All battle formations of which you will encounter a Unicorn. *Unicorn *Unicorn x2 *Unicorn + Swift Dragon *Unicorn + Roulette Face *Unicorn + Psyche Druid *Unicorn + Mad Skull *Unicorn x2 + Mad Skull Drops Upon defeat, this monster may drop the healing item Healing Rain with a very rare probability of 2%. This item is the greatest healing item in the game, and cannot be purchased other than in The Commercial Town, Lohan. The only other ways to obtain this are by finding few scattered across the game in treasure chests since no other regularly encounterable or unique monster drops these. And so, since you have already crossed the point of no return, it is highly recommended to get as many of these as possible in preparation for the upcoming final boss battle. The average time required to obtain this item is roughly 25 minutes, and as always, this varies per person and their luck. Gallery Unicorn uses Horn Impulse.png|Unicorn uses Horn Impulse on Haschel Unicorn uses HP Recovery.png|Unicorn uses HP Recovery Unicorn uses Translight or Dancing Ray.png|Unicorn uses Translight or Dancing Ray Category:Light Element Category:Moon That Never Sets